


【露中】逆流

by sharmily



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmily/pseuds/sharmily
Summary: 普设现代，露中圣诞贺文，温情向HEBGM：Sia - Everyday Is Christmas
Relationships: Russia/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	【露中】逆流

1

一行人从浦东机场出来的时候，伊万有种恍如隔世的感觉。

12月天气已经很冷，室外的冷风让他立刻打了个寒颤。中国公司派来接机的是年轻的财务助理James，在路上有一搭没一搭地和他们闲聊，问他们旅途如何。

伊万把手机拿出来，换上中国的SIM卡，确认Gmail仍然活着后松了口气。他看天色还早，又正好是周日，便给弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦发了封邮件，问他晚上有没有空一起吃饭，顺便报上自己新的电话号码。

弗朗西斯很快给他回了电话，说他今晚正好有点事要待在家里，要是伊万不介意可以去他家。伊万从善如流，弗朗西斯问了他们住在哪里，很快给他发了自己家的地址和路线。

在酒店办理入住的时候，几个同事开始饶有兴致地向James询问附近有什么推荐的酒吧。伊万婉拒了他们的邀请，拿上特意带的白兰地，按地图的指示搭地铁去弗朗西斯家。

周日的傍晚地铁依旧拥挤。这是伊万第一次来中国，置身如此高浓度的中国人中间，让他觉得这一切都很新奇。几个穿着校服的学生凑在一起，各自都拿着手机；座位上一对情人靠在一起，说话时脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。

全世界15亿华人中，只有一个对他而言最为特别。王耀，他在心里默念这个名字。他们在大学的时候在一起，伊万毕业后去纽约异地一年。后来王耀决定回国，他们便无疾而终，草草分手了事。

当然，说是无疾而终恐怕有矫饰之嫌，否则他们也不会在那之后便彻底断了联系。回国后王耀的所有社交主页都停止更新，他给王耀发过好几封邮件也石沉大海。阿尔弗雷德一定知道之后王耀去了哪里，但他什么都不会告诉伊万，王耀的其他朋友也不愿多说。

那段狗血的风波已经过去了三年多，期间伊万也换了两份工作。往事已成云烟，但来到中国不免又让伊万心生感慨。

伊万抓着栏杆，发呆看向窗外闪动的电子广告。穿着红色长裙的女人在屏幕里做着夸张的表情，旁边是他看不懂的方块字。为什么他当时就那样让王耀走了呢？说起来很可笑，很多东西直到失去才会明白它对你有多重要。

伊万从闹市区的商场走过。还有十天就是圣诞节，商店门口摆上了圣诞树，沿街橱窗上贴着红绿相间的装饰，熟悉的《We Wish You a Merry Christmas》回荡在黄昏的街道，简直像在美国一样。

由于美国的圣诞假期，搬到美国后伊万家里也在12月24日庆祝圣诞节。在忙碌了一年后所有人都需要一个团聚和放松的日子，这不一定和宗教联系在一起，只是一个人人都需要的温暖时刻。

拥挤的咖啡馆飘出馥郁的香气，面包房里点着带着奶味的暖黄色灯光。同样的温暖和亲切，正如他漫步在纽约东村所感受到的那样。伊万深吸一口带着甜味的空气，即使跨越了半个地球，所感受到的美好完全是共通的。

他现在是如此温和的人，不像过去是个自卑又敏感的混蛋。但那个曾被他内心的矛盾和棱角伤害过的人、他最希望自己温柔对待的人，这时候已经不在了。他在街角留下无声的叹息，转身走进住宅区曲折的回廊。

当他按响门铃时最后一缕阳光正挣扎在地平线上，天边的霞光没入广袤的苍青色中，一只白鸽扑扇着越过被分割成方形的天际。一阵凌乱的脚步声后门打开了，来开门的却是个意料之外的人。熟悉的眉眼和发梢，一个伊万永远都忘不了的人。

「Yao.」伊万张了张嘴，却没能把这个名字叫出来。他看到对方同样露出错愕而困惑的表情。

因为他们漫长的对视，走廊的声控灯“啪”地一声熄灭了。伊万在一瞬间坠入从前的黑暗中。

他的抽屉里有一把枪，但他一直不敢买子弹。他自己、耀或者阿尔弗雷德，他无法控制自己对他们中的任何一个人按下扳机。

Alfred F. Jones, he's a pain in the ass.

2

故事有个相当平庸的开头。伊万先认识的是阿尔弗雷德，他和阿尔弗雷德在《经济法》的课上同组，周末去他家做案例分析时认识了他的室友王耀。

人与人之间究竟如何熟悉起来实在难以说清，无非是彼此创造相处的机会，只要两个人都愿意，很快就会熟识起来。在学期末学校的一场silent disco party*上，他的耳机里放着Avicii的《Waiting for Love》，灯光忽明忽暗地打在王耀的脸上，对方比着口型对他说“我喜欢你”。

他们摘下耳机，在沉默却疯狂的人群中拥抱接吻。他们在一起了，由此开始了伊万与自己的漫长斗争。

这确实是伊万与自己的斗争，一切都是他自己的问题。他不喜欢王耀和别人来往，不喜欢他参加很多学生组织，不喜欢他有那么多朋友。或许他只是嫉妒，因为他自己不像王耀一样受欢迎。也或许他是自卑，王耀比他好也比他正常，昏了头才会和他在一起。要是王耀变得像他一样讨人厌他们就能永远在一起了。

在王耀的所有朋友中，他最讨厌的是阿尔弗雷德。他可以很轻松地每学期修到25学分，其中至少一半是A+。他是学院橄榄球队的核心，在酒吧会有很多女孩主动和他搭讪。对阿尔弗雷德而言一切都来得很容易，他用三年半带着商学院的荣誉学位和数学系的辅修毕业，在那之前就拿到了一家知名资产管理公司纽约办公室的return offer。

这些事情都是王耀告诉他的，这又让他更为反感。王耀和阿尔弗雷德的关系一直很好，他们经常一起上课，一起在图书馆喝着咖啡赶报告，死线后精疲力尽地一起回宿舍。

他向王耀说过阿尔弗雷德的很多坏话，王耀越是维护对方就越令他感到气愤。在他的强烈要求下，王耀的第一学年结束后终于搬出学校宿舍和他一起住，但王耀和阿尔弗雷德仍然是很好的朋友，他们能为新上映的超级英雄电影兴致勃勃地聊一下午。

对伊万而言这是一种无声的折磨，他和王耀永远能因为阿尔弗雷德吵起来，王耀甚至比他更生气，觉得他莫名其妙到了极点。

伊万想不明白为什么王耀要和他在一起，为什么要对他好，为什么每次都原谅他。为什么要折磨他，是了，也许王耀只是想折磨他。他们中的任何一个人消失都能让这种折磨一了百了，一颗子弹就能让世界归于沉寂。但他不会分手，他不会让王耀走。

风暴，黑色的风暴，在他的脑海盘旋不息，他只能尽量让自己看起来还是个正常人。他比王耀和阿尔弗雷德都高一级，毕业后他去德勤会计师事务所，在芝加哥和纽约的办公室之间他选择去更远的纽约。他觉得离开会让他好受一点，却适得其反让他起了更大的疑心病。

他一直在想：在他不在的时候王耀在做什么，他和阿尔弗雷德待在一起吗，他们在做什么？他觉得自己要疯了。

他和王耀从来没有一起度过一个圣诞节，一放假王耀就飞回中国，而他会回家过圣诞。但在他生日那天凌晨他们一定会打视频电话。

唯一一次是他在纽约的第一年。忙季已经开始，他只有一天半的假不想专程赶回家。于是王耀在提交完硕士申请后就来纽约陪他，直到过完新年才回国。

他们度过了一个甜蜜的圣诞节。平安夜他们去林肯中心看《胡桃夹子》，散场后在纽约中城漫步，在洛克菲勒中心的滑冰场见证了一场求婚。王耀认识了他们楼上的娜塔莉亚，她从白俄罗斯来，是和伊万在同一个组的同事。因为她独自一人在纽约漂泊，新年夜王耀请她一起来家里吃饭。

他和王耀相安无事，没有因为阿尔弗雷德吵架。伊万想他在变好，总有一天心魔会离他而去，他们会好好地在一起。但事与愿违。

3

“耀，怎么了？”弗朗斯西从门边探出头来。灯亮了，弗朗西斯看到伊万和他拿的白兰地，露出惊喜的表情，“噢万尼亚，这可真贴心。”他与伊万拥抱贴脸，转身对王耀说，“这是伊万，我在纽约时候的朋友。这是耀，”他对伊万说，说英语时带着一点法语的腔调， “你吃过午饭了吗？我们正在做甜点。”

等伊万进来弗朗西斯才注意到两人间有些异样的氛围。“怎么了？”他问，“你们怎么都这个表情？”

王耀看了伊万一眼，斟酌着说：“我们认识。我们过去是一个学校的。”

“噢，是吗？”弗朗西斯有些意外，“那可真巧。”

可接下来的十几分钟对弗朗西斯而言简直是一场灾难。伊万和王耀之间完全不说话，他试图搞清楚是怎么回事，问他们在普渡是怎么认识的。王耀敷衍地说他们一起上过课，伊万则异常地沉默。

弗朗西斯感到头疼，暗自后悔让伊万过来。他猜他们过去大概有些过节，不想让场面变得更难看，他就不再提了。

“确实，这里的酒卖得太贵了，这绝对是一种定价策略。”弗朗西斯说，问伊万，“你们在上海待多久？”

“一周左右，在圣诞之前回去。”伊万靠在厨房门边，看着他们两个在里面忙活。

因为年底赶着出年报，王耀所在的财务部门经常性加班，王耀打算烤曲奇带去公司，家里没有大烤箱就过来了。两人不时聊两句和烹饪相关的话题，伊万完全插不进话，还好弗朗西斯还记得偶尔和他说几句话，让他不至于太尴尬。

烤箱预热完毕“叮”地响了一声，弗朗西斯抢在王耀之前拿过隔热手套，笑着对他说：“我来吧。”

王耀点点头站在一边，抬头看了伊万一眼，发现伊万也正看着他。王耀愣了一下，很快把视线转开，忍不住轻声叹息。

他装模作样地掏出手机看了一眼，说：“弗朗，我可能得先回去。有个数字对不上，我老板在找我。你可以帮我看一下烤箱的时间吗？我明天再来找你。”

弗朗西斯如释重负地松了口气。“当然。”他微笑着说，“不过说真的，你的老板应该尊重你的休息时间。”

……

王耀推开大门，寒风从领口灌进来。他缩了缩脖子，才意识到自己匆忙离开，连围巾都忘了拿。

这真是太蠢了，他不明白他为什么要逃走。他以为经过这么多年他已经不在意了，可是伊万的出现嘲笑了他，他从来都没有走出来。他觉得自己像是在梦游，要是寒风能把他吹醒就好了。

一阵急促的脚步声打断了他的思绪，有人在后面叫他，他转过头看到伊万拿着他的围巾追了出来。王耀的脸色又冷下来，他停下来等伊万过来，沉默地接过围巾，看着伊万等他说话。

伊万心中有千言万语，却不知道该如何开口。“你和阿尔弗雷德还有联系吗？”伊万问，随即意识到自己或许挑了个最糟糕的话题。

“嗯，有时候。”王耀感到这个问题充满了黑色幽默，“你想问什么，我们后来究竟有没有在一起？——没有，抱歉让你失望了。”

“我不是这个意思。”伊万感到窘迫，“对不起，耀…我知道，我也许一直知道，你们不是那样的关系。”

“是啊，你明明知道。”王耀颇为讽刺地勾起唇角，“你只是想为你的行为开脱，才说那些话来狡辩。我听说你后来和娜塔莉亚在一起了。”

伊万欲言又止地叹息着，最终说：“我们很早就分了。我们没在一起很久。”

“这是你的事，没必要告诉我。”王耀平静地说。

王耀的态度让伊万感到难过。“我很抱歉，耀，我真的很抱歉。”他说，“我那时不明白我真正想要的是什么。”

王耀不接他的话茬，笑了笑说：“无论什么时候能想明白都是好事。”

伊万紧紧地盯着王耀，垂下眼睛叹了口气，说：“你回国之后一切都好吗？我只是——”

“伊万，”王耀打断了他的话，“你出来的时候弗朗西斯没和你说什么吗？”

“说什么？没有。”伊万莫名其妙。

“弗朗西斯是个很为别人着想的人。”王耀轻笑了一下，“He’s my date.（我们在约会）”

伊万愣住了：“你说什么？”

看着伊万错愕的表情，王耀有种报复的快感。

“我们最近在约会。”他重复了一遍，一边缠上围巾，“都是过去的事情了，你明白我的意思吧？没有必要让其他人知道。无论如何，伊万，谢谢你帮我把围巾送出来。我希望这是我们最后一次见面。”

4

「你还在公司吗？都快十点了。」

「在路上啦。一会儿给你打电话 :-)」

王耀笑了一下，他正在伊万家门外。他来纽约大学来做campus visit，但他没有告诉伊万，打算给他一个惊喜。等伊万回家的时候他接着和阿尔聊天，对方正在和他说各个大学的会计项目如何。

从楼下传来模糊的谈笑声，王耀一开始并没在意，直到声音很近他才意识到是伊万和楼上的娜塔莉亚。他们用俄语说话，王耀一个词都听不懂。王耀有点懵，他之前根本没想到他们两个会一起回来。尽管确实是同事也住得很近，但伊万很少提起娜塔莉亚，在王耀的概念中他们两个根本不是会一起回家的关系。

王耀还来不及反应，他们两个便转过楼梯出现在他面前。说话的声音戛然而止，他们三个都愣住了，因为伊万正拿着娜塔莉亚的提包，而娜塔莉亚披着伊万的外套。

王耀瞪着伊万，满脸写着“WTF”。伊万很自觉地切回英文，他把包递给娜塔莉亚，让她先回去。娜塔莉亚接过包，抓着衣服似乎在犹豫要不要把外套还给伊万，又欲言又止地想说些什么。伊万又说了一遍“你先回去”。娜塔莉亚担忧地看了他们两个一眼，最终什么都没说，披着衣服快步跑上楼去了。

王耀冷眼看着这一切。他认为把女士牵扯进来有失风度，也就让娜塔莉亚走了。他们安静地等楼上传来关门的声音，然后才开始吵架。

伊万声称他只是把娜塔莉亚当成妹妹，王耀冷笑着说：“老子还没瞎！你们天天一起上下班没错吧，你他妈的怎么半个字都没和我提过？真这么坦荡为什么要瞒着我？！”

王耀开始指责伊万，说伊万家离学校开车不到两个小时，但他从来不敢带他回家，因为他爸妈都不接受同性恋，尤其是他笃信东正教的母亲。伊万同样受到家庭的影响，为他们在一起而感到难堪，不喜欢在公共场合有亲密举动。所以他从一开始就不是认真的，他在心里觉得找个女孩会更好。

伊万觉得王耀说他不认真是对他的刻意侮辱。他家里是反同不代表他不是认真的，而且他从来没有觉得他们在一起令他难堪！他进而开始延伸话题，说王耀同样隐瞒他与阿尔的来往，和这比起来他和娜塔莉亚简直不值一提。

“那是因为我一提他你就开始莫名其妙地发火。”王耀说，“你甚至当着我其他朋友的面说阿尔的坏话，你真的不知道这有多让我尴尬吗？”

他们开始东拉西扯地争吵，火上浇油的是阿尔这时候给王耀打了个电话。王耀看了一眼来电显示就觉得头疼，接也不是不接也不是。

他为难的表情被伊万看在眼里，伊万在他犹豫的时候一把抢走了手机，看到果然是阿尔弗雷德。他用一种不出所料的表情看着王耀，接起电话骂了一串脏话。

王耀试图把手机拿回去的时候，他仗着身高优势把手机举高，顺手翻了翻王耀的WhatsApp，才把手机扔给王耀，似笑非笑地说：“我就说呢，你来纽约怎么可能不找那只金毛寻回犬。”

“操你妈的，布拉金斯基，你有病吗？！”王耀吼他，“我和你说过很多次了，不要这么叫阿尔，他是我朋友！”

因为时间太迟、房子隔音又不好，很快他们遭到楼下邻居的抗议，就去外面接着吵。王耀坏心眼地用一句“你外套呢？”阻止了伊万伸向衣橱的手，让他就穿着单薄的衬衣和西装外套和他去大街上谈心，故意要他在三月寒风里冻得瑟瑟发抖。

他们边走边说，继续互相指责。王耀觉得伊万正凭借他在关于阿尔的话题上的丰富经验打败他，话题越来越偏向他和阿尔的“所谓友情”有多畸形。王耀气得要命，他就差没捉奸在床，结果竟成了伊万对他的大批判。

与此同时他的手机响个不停，阿尔一直发消息给他，问他“发生什么了”“你安全吗”“你们在哪里”“需要我打911吗”“操我真要报警了”。王耀被伊万的强词夺理搞得火大，干脆当着伊万的面给阿尔打了个电话，顶着伊万杀人一般的目光，问阿尔能不能去他家住几天。

伊万也没想到那就是他们最后一次见面。当天晚上他就收到了王耀的分手短信。

5

王耀说他希望在弗朗西斯家是他们最后一次见面，但伊万还是来找他了。周二下班时王耀在商务中心的一层大厅看到了伊万，路过的女生不时向他投去探究的目光，再窃窃私语几句——王耀极想吐槽，极想！

就算长得引人注目不全是你的错，但你站得这么玉树临风就过分了。还有这忧郁的神情是怎么回事，你可别祸害这些刚毕业的小姑娘了，我当年准就是这么着的道。

伊万看到他立刻走了过来。王耀没好气地问他：“你怎么知道我在这里，你问弗朗西斯的？”

“我没有。”伊万非常无辜。他确实没问。且不说王耀明确让他别在弗朗西斯面前多嘴，既然他知道他们两个在约会，也不可能去问弗朗西斯。他倒是很感谢弗朗西斯，那天他失魂落魄地回去，对方没问他发生了什么，而是给了他一杯苏打威士忌。

他会知道王耀在这里完全是个巧合。他在James的办公室里发现了那天王耀做的曲奇，James告诉他是在旁边一家公司工作的女友给他的，伊万想王耀十有八九在那家公司，就跑来等他了。

王耀没有深究，他问伊万：“找我干嘛？”

“我能请你吃晚饭吗？”伊万问。

王耀皱着眉头看了他一眼，礼貌地拒绝：“我晚上约了人。”

“好吧，好吧。”伊万无奈地说，“我有几句话想和你说。我想提醒你，弗朗西斯不是个对感情很认真的人，他对大部分感情都很随意。前年在纽约，他一年换了五个男女朋友，这还只是我注意到的。我承认弗朗西斯很有魅力，但你真的应该仔细考虑一下，我认为你们并不适合。”

王耀颇觉有趣。他挑了挑眉，把双手叠在胸前，说：“你在弗朗西斯背后这么议论他，这合适吗？”

“我只是陈述事实。”伊万毫无愧意。

王耀忍不住笑了，说：“好吧，我明白了，他很随意。但那又怎么样，我们为什么不适合？”

伊万的眼神像是在责怪他明知故问。他犹豫了一下该怎么说，最后决定还是直说：“因为你对感情很认真。弗朗西斯会让你失望的，你也许觉得他对你很好，但他对90%的人都这么好。”

“我很奇怪你怎么会对我有这样的评价。”王耀笑着说，“弗朗西斯不认真，我认为这点很好。我也不是认真的。”

伊万难以置信地张了张嘴，想要反驳却无从反驳。

“你可能以为你很了解我，就算是那也是过去了。”王耀接着说，“一切都在变化，人不能两次踏进同一条河流。更重要的是，”他倾身靠近对方，“伊万，这是我自己的事。工作完成就回纽约去吧，我的事不需要你来操心。”

……

伊万缩在酒吧的一角。他目光恍惚地盯着松绿色的苦艾酒上跳动的深蓝色火焰，一杯冰水滑过燃烧着的方糖落在酒杯里。滋啦的响声伴着一阵蒸腾的水汽，火焰熄灭了，酒液变得浑浊。

伊万谢过酒保，拿起微烫的酒杯，皱着眉头喝了大半杯。他已经开始醉了，醉得很严重，无法控制自己喝得更醉，也无法控制自己不做出出格的事情。

王耀也在这间酒吧里，半小时前他一进来伊万就注意到了。一开始伊万以为王耀是来找他的，感到惊喜万分，直到他看到王耀四处看了看，随后走向另一个方向。他坐到一个人身边，巧的是这个人伊万也认识，正是他的上司，这次带队来做内部审计的亚瑟·柯克兰。

伊万暗中关注着他们。他们说话时彼此贴得很近，不时开心地笑出声来。凭什么啊，伊万心想，一个小时前王耀对他可不是这个态度。也许王耀说的是真的，他现在就是很随便。

伊万为此感到愈发的沮丧和挫败。他懊恼地想他为什么要来酒吧，为什么不买两瓶伏特加在宾馆里慢慢喝？

他把剩下的苦艾酒一口喝完，古怪的茴香味刺激着他的味蕾，酒里的侧柏酮则在毒害他的大脑。他控制不住自己了，他本来就不想控制自己。

他趔趔趄趄地站起来，脚步虚浮地趟到王耀那边，从身后抓着他的肩膀，凶恶地说：“你他妈的在这里干嘛？”

“啊？”面前两人相当同步地转过头来，发出一个疑惑的音节。一双琥珀色、一双翠绿的眼珠都盯着他，最后还是亚瑟先反应过来。

“伊万？”亚瑟被搞得一头雾水，转头问王耀，“你们认识？”

王耀茫然地回看亚瑟：“你们又是怎么认识的？”

“我们一起来的。”伊万代替亚瑟回答了。伊万喝醉酒的一大症状就是会开始往外冒大舌音，王耀差点没听出来他在说英语，可见他这次醉得有多严重。伊万接着说，“你不是和弗朗西斯约会吗，这又是在干嘛？这个眉毛比屌粗的英国佬下周就走了！”

这他妈的什么灵魂描述。亚瑟忍不了了，他挤出一个凶狠的假笑：“俄国佬，你把你刚才的话再说一遍。”

伊万没理会亚瑟，他死死拽着王耀，心里有无数的话想说，可他的舌头已经不太听使唤了。他看着王耀发呆的表情和微张的唇瓣，直接咬了上去。

他想他们也不是一直都那么糟糕，起码不是一直都在吵架。

他想起他们在一起不久的时候，王耀刚考了驾照，开车和朋友出去吃饭庆祝。那天正在下雪视野不好，回来的路上就把别人停在路边的车给撞了。

一行人叫警察、叫拖车，手忙脚乱地处理完，大半夜回到学校王耀才给他打电话，说很害怕想见他。伊万一直在电话里安慰王耀，同时从南边的宿舍往北走，王耀则从北边往南走，最终他们在校园中间的第三街见到了彼此。

伊万抱着王耀，责怪他为什么出事的第一时间不告诉他，王耀说知道他明天早上有考试不想打扰他。天空飘下鹅毛大雪，伊万永远忘不了他当时讶异又温暖的感受。他想他一定要对王耀好，绝对、绝对不会让王耀离开他。

王耀是南方人，第一次见到印第安纳州比人还深的积雪时兴奋得像个小孩子一样。他不会滑冰，在洛克菲勒中心滑冰场上，伊万从身后抱着他慢慢带他滑。王耀突然张开双臂，语带兴奋地说：“ _I’m flying, Jack._ （我在飞，杰克）”

伊万听出这是《泰坦尼克号》里的台词，杰克从身后抱着露丝站在船头，露丝被壮丽的晚霞所震撼，忍不住如此感叹。伊万笑了一下，用同一幕里杰克的台词问王耀：“ _Do you trust me?_ （你相信我吗）”

王耀说：“ _I trust you._ （我相信你）”然后偏过头来与他接吻。

在王耀和他说要回国的时候，他为什么没有挽留？他为什么要说那些气话、为什么会让他走？他们是怎么走到今天这个地步的？弗朗西斯也好亚瑟也好，他看着王耀和这些只想睡他的人鬼混，却没资格阻止他，这令他心如刀绞。

——不是的，耀，你不是这么随便的人。

伊万恋恋不舍地离开王耀的唇畔，说实话他已经不太知道自己在干什么了。“如果谁都可以的话，”他说，“不如选我吧。我都操过你那么多次了，肯定比和这个阳痿的英国佬上床更——”

砰——

亚瑟没让他把话说完，一拳打在伊万脸上。旁边的酒客发出一阵惊呼。

伊万眼前发黑，摇晃两下便倒了下去。他模模糊糊感觉到亚瑟踹了他一脚，然后说：“你没事吧，耀？你真的认识这家伙吗？”

伊万迷迷糊糊回想起一些过去的事情。

6

王耀之所以和他分手，伊万坚信是因为阿尔弗雷德。王耀当着他的面给阿尔弗雷德打电话，然后直接打车去曼哈顿下城的三角地*。黑色的风暴卷土重来，耳边是刺耳的尖啸声，像是水壶烧开时的啸鸣。他身上被风吹得很冷，心口却热得发烫。

他痛苦地坐在人行道边，透过两辆汽车的间隙看着远处的霓虹，脑海中浮现出极其真实的画面。他看到王耀跪在床上分开大腿，腰肢向下塌、脖子却难耐地扬起，延展成一个美丽的弧线。他的身子随着男人在他身后的顶弄而微微抽搐，金色的脑袋俯下去，亲吻他的蝴蝶骨。

他为什么要让王耀去找阿尔弗雷德？他应该掐死他，或者把他打晕带回去。他要把他绑起来，强奸他，让他再也不敢去找别的男人。

——等等，他在想什么？他为什么会有这么恶心的想法，他为什么像个神经病一样？他就是个神经病，所以王耀讨厌他。他不可能喜欢他，他喜欢阿尔弗雷德。王耀根本不喜欢他，他只是在戏弄他。为什么要这么对他。

伊万感觉他无法承受这样的痛楚。给他一把手枪，让他去杀了王耀和阿尔弗雷德，让他们三个同归于尽。

“万尼亚？”一个轻声试探的声音惊醒了他，伊万转头看到娜塔莎。

“你怎么了？”她蹲下来把外套披在他肩上，用俄语问他，“他去哪了？”

“我不知道…”伊万撑着额头低声呢喃，过了一会自嘲地笑了一声，说，“他去找阿尔弗雷德了。”

“什么，他去…？”娜塔莎惊讶地张着嘴。伊万告诉过她王耀和阿尔弗雷德关系很暧昧，王耀把伊万扔在这里去找阿尔弗雷德是什么意思？她为伊万感到不忿，既心疼又愧疚，说，“对不起，都是因为我害你们吵架，他才会…天呐。”她甚至不知道该如何描述王耀的行为。

伊万站起来把大衣穿好，说：“别多想，娜塔莎，这和你没关系。我和他为阿尔弗雷德吵架不是一两天了，我们原本就经常吵。”

他们沉默地走回家，伊万在想王耀的事情。娜塔莎突然叹了口气，说：“要是先遇到你的是我就好了。”

伊万楞了一下，摸摸她的脑袋，说：“别说傻话。”

……

他们是在德勤认识的，那是伊万和娜塔莎各自毕业后的第一份工作，他们是同一年入职的新人。

娜塔莉亚是白俄罗斯人，她在白俄罗斯读大学，又来纽约的福特汉姆大学读了一年的硕士项目，随后留在这里。因为母语都是俄语，伊万对娜塔莉亚有种特别的亲近感。

一天午休的时候，他在楼梯间里听到娜塔莎哭着用俄语和家里打电话。伊万去问她怎么回事，才知道她租的房子是二房东转包的，现在租约不到期就要赶她走，押金也拿不回来。她英语不好，因为性格原因朋友也不多，急得不知道该怎么办。

伊万因为过去的经历，有相当丰富的处理租房问题的经验。他陪她跑了几趟，最终顺利退房拿到押金，又和她说了很多签租房合同需要注意的事情。找新房的时候他也陪她去，最后娜塔莎竟正好搬到了他楼上。

自此之后，他们经常在下班后一起回家。第一个忙季他们又恰好分到同一个项目组，作为新人被派去做抽样之类的体力活，经常在公司待到很晚然后一起回宾馆。

他和娜塔莎说他小时候的事情。他1991年12月30日在莫斯科出生，爸爸是莫斯科大学的副教授。那时候苏联刚解体，正是社会最动荡的时候。他的童年是灰色的，贫穷和饥饿，爸爸的愁眉不展和妈妈的一声声叹息。

在他八岁的时候，他们全家来了美国，爸爸在美国找了博士后的职位，一切从头开始。妈妈英语很差，除了最廉价的苦力活什么都干不了，一家人只能靠爸爸一个月几千美元的微薄工资生活。因为没钱他们住在最差的街区，开车龄接近二十年的破车，超市里什么菜打折就买什么。

在美国的第二个圣诞节前几天，妈妈去完超市把包落在车里，于是车窗被砸了、包被拿走了。那个圣诞假期爸妈一直为这件事吵架，爸爸怪妈妈把包落在车里，妈妈哭着说为什么他们要住在这种垃圾社区。伊万感到很害怕。

他在公立学校读书，因为英语不好被欺凌。他们打他、羞辱他、孤立他、弄坏他的东西，这是他所有不安的根源。他开始产生各种阴暗的念头：他想把他们从窗户里扔下去，想从身后把他们的脖子拧断，想带刀来学校把他们都捅死。

每几年爸爸去新的大学，他们就会搬家。在伊万十六岁的时候，爸爸终于在印第安纳州立找到教职，他们安顿下来，重新过上了体面的生活。

伊万的英语已经没有任何口音，体格也强壮到没人敢随便欺负他。他的父亲是受人尊敬的大学教授，他人模狗样像是个从中产家庭出来的正常人，但这些事情从来没有远离他，他觉得自己在内心深处是个彻彻底底的psycho。

伊万从没和王耀详细说过他以前的事，他不想王耀觉得他是个可悲的疯子（a pathetic lunatic），但他会和娜塔莎说。他们都经历过苏联解体后独联体国家灾难性的通胀和衰退，他们明白是怎样的生存压力才会让伊万的父母选择背井离乡从头开始。

而且他不害怕和娜塔莎说，在她面前伊万从不感到自卑。王耀总让他自卑，王耀对处理人际关系有一种天赋，和他待在一起简直如沐春风。伊万在普渡遇到的所有中国人中就没有不认识王耀的，而且评价一致地都很高。伊万一直搞不明白王耀为什么会和他在一起，认为这一定是因为王耀还没识破他的真面目。他不知道他是应该继续骗王耀，还是让一切水落石出。

说实话，人都喜欢自己够不着的东西。就算这块宝石是他捡来的，在正主找上门来之前他也不会放手。而所谓的正主，就像是阿尔弗雷德这种受上天眷顾、集万千宠爱于一身的家伙。

当他凌晨两点收到王耀的分手短信时，他竟有种如释重负的感觉。他想王耀总算是看清楚他的丑陋面目了。

王耀也许刚和阿尔弗雷德上了床，然后躺在金毛怀里给他发这条短信。

伊万回了个“ok”，接着王耀迅速在所有社交账号上把他给拉黑了。

两个月后伊万又收到一条王耀的短信，说他打算毕业后回国。伊万记得王耀说过他爸妈想他回国，但他心想这他妈的和我有什么关系，您是手滑发错了还是怎么回事？

伊万相当客观地回了条“你会舍不得你在纽约养的大型犬的”。王耀再没回他。

……

后来伊万见过阿尔弗雷德一次，不是什么很愉快的经历。

那年圣诞节前他和娜塔莎在外面吃饭。顺道一提他和娜塔莎在一起了，在那之前他在阿尔弗雷德的主页上看到他回普渡参加毕业典礼，发的照片里有一张他和王耀的合照，两个人都穿着学士服，阿尔弗雷德揽着王耀的肩膀笑得灿烂。

伊万顺手把阿尔弗雷德给拉黑了，他是真的看这家伙不顺眼很久了。不久之后他接受了娜塔莎的告白，说实话和娜塔莎在一起后他觉得自己好多了，不再经常性地出现无法控制的黑暗情绪。他完全掌握着他们之间的关系，这让伊万充满安全感。

年底忙季已经开始了，他们周五晚上在小意大利一家餐厅吃饭，聊着圣诞节计划。

“嘿，哥们儿，好久不见。”有人拍了拍伊万的肩膀，伊万转头却看到了一个意想不到的人——是阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德用眼神示意了一下对面的娜塔莎，问他，“你的女朋友？”

伊万有点莫名其妙，但出于礼貌他还是伸手和阿尔弗雷德握了握，然后介绍道：“娜塔莉亚，我们也是同事。”他对娜塔莎说，“这是阿尔弗雷德，我应该和你提过。我们是校友。”

娜塔莎在听到“阿尔弗雷德”这个名字时露出古怪而惊奇的表情，但还是友好地和阿尔弗雷德打招呼。

阿尔弗雷德告诉伊万他和几个好友来这里小聚。今天是他在纽约办公室的最后一天，几天后他就去公司在芝加哥的总部。伊万客套地向他道贺，仍然不知道阿尔弗雷德要干嘛。

“今天在这里遇到你们我很开心。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“有一件事我想干很久了，见到你让我有机会了却心愿，不留遗憾地离开这里。”

伊万无比困惑。他们真的不是很熟，阿尔弗雷德难道是想感谢他把王耀让给他？那他该说什么，“不谢，这是您应得的”？他能让阿尔弗雷德闭嘴吗。

伊万还没搞清楚状况，只见阿尔弗雷德咧嘴笑了一下，然后抡圆了胳膊一拳砸在他脸上。

娜塔莎捂着嘴短促地惊叫一声。伊万毫无防备，直接带着椅子摔在地上，鼻血一下流了出来。

其他食客停下轻声细语纷纷看向这边，阿尔弗雷德的几个朋友过来问他发生了什么，服务生立刻来查看情况。

阿尔弗雷德还挂着灿烂的笑容，居高临下地看着伊万，说：“这是我替耀打的。”

伊万被打得头晕眼花。他擦了擦鼻子的血，扶着桌子晃晃悠悠地站起来。「你还有脸在我面前提耀。」伊万心想，戾笑一声说这是个人恩怨，请在场的人不要报警，然后扑过去也给了阿尔弗雷德一拳。

在一片拳脚相加的混乱中，阿尔弗雷德的朋友最终在服务生的协助下，费尽气力把他们两个分开制服了。

“操你妈的，布拉金斯基，”阿尔弗雷德被压在地上，仍旧不安分地破口大骂，“你知道耀回中国了吗？”

“关我屁事，扬基佬。”伊万回骂，“我劝过他别回去。”

“劝你妈逼。”阿尔弗雷德句句不离fucking，继续出口成脏，“我他妈的就没见过分手搞得他妈这么恶心的。想分手就直说，少他妈扯鬼话。装你妈逼的受害者。”

7

冲动是魔鬼，这是血与泪的教训。

第二天伊万是在宾馆走廊里醒来的，头疼欲裂。凭借残缺不全的记忆片段，伊万回想起自己昨天在酒吧的壮举，以及亚瑟·柯克兰如何指使同事把他扔在走廊上，而不是搬进一步之遥的房间里。

老天，他昨天到底都干了些什么啊？王耀和亚瑟中他究竟更冒犯了谁还真不好说，王耀现在肯定讨厌透他了。

打扰别人泡吧是件很严重的事，尤其对方还是个爱喝酒又小心眼的英国人。刻薄的上司当天就把他打发去凭证间抽样了，而且任务量巨大。他不得不在公司待到快十点，回宾馆后还要继续整理数据。

对于职场欺凌伊万绝不忍气吞声，但考虑到他确实行为不当，他还是主动去给亚瑟道了个歉，说他昨天晚上醉得太厉害，不记得自己干了什么荒唐事了，尤其强调要是他说了什么冒犯的话，绝对不是他的本意。

亚瑟接受了他的道歉，隔天让他去做穿行测试，仍然工作量巨大，顺便问了他一句他认为这几天他该不该拿加班费。

行吧，人总得为自己说过的话负责，喝醉酒就能随便骂人的好事是不存在的，起码在亚瑟·柯克兰这里是不存在的。

——当然，加班费还是要的。躺平任您整已经很给面子了，您也不能白嫖不是？至于怎么向上面解释为什么就我一个人加班了这么久，那就是您自己的事情了。

周五晚上伊万在空荡荡的办公楼里加班。中国子公司去年才设立，规模也只有一百多人，内审不算太复杂，也真难为亚瑟每天都能给他找这么多事干。底稿已经差不多，明天扫尾出审计报告，后天他们就可以飞回美国等着过圣诞了。

伊万把账本搬回去放好，舒展了一下身子，溜达到走廊落地窗前，看到对面大厦第十五层的灯仍然亮着。

耀的公司就在他们对面的商业中心，他向James问清楚了耀办公室的位置，这几天他没事就来看看灯是不是还亮着，就像在陪王耀加班一样。

他伸出手指在玻璃上描绘着对面的那个光点，忍不住叹了口气。尽管年底是公司财务最忙的时候，也别天天加班到这么迟啊。

伊万四周看了看，确认附近没有烟雾报警器，便点了根烟。办公楼禁烟，但反正现在也没别人，他懒得去吸烟室了。

其实伊万这几天一直想再找弗朗西斯出来喝酒，但一来他正遭受亚瑟惨无人道的剥削没什么空闲时间，二来他自己也觉得见弗朗西斯有点尴尬。

他想他和王耀这次算是彻底结束了。以前总有种话未说尽的遗憾，这次该说的都说了，王耀让他别管闲事，仔细想想也确实是这么回事。既然王耀已经往前走了，他也没必要自作多情地给他找麻烦。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟之间，比起那个苛刻死板又机车的英国人，他还是会坚定地投他的法国好友一票。虽然弗朗西斯没有专情的概念，起码和他在一起一定令人愉快，总比再找个性格莫名其妙的人互相折磨要好。好在亚瑟后天就要和他一起滚了，长久来看还是弗朗西斯的成功率大一点。

对面的灯灭了，伊万看了看时间，把烟抽完也拿上电脑回去了。感谢柯克兰，他回去整理资料到凌晨一点才睡——王耀你可千万别被他的绅士外表给欺骗了，这个工作狂绝逼是负分恋人！

躺下后伊万做了个梦，梦到他和王耀在洛克菲勒中心的滑冰场。他们拉着手慢慢溜，边溜边说话。合唱团正在唱经典的圣诞颂歌《Silent Night》，突然滑冰场上一位男士牵着女伴的手单膝下跪，从衣袋里拿出戒指盒。大家都开始起哄，他们也停下来鼓掌。

伊万揽着王耀的肩膀，开玩笑地问王耀他将来也这么求婚好不好。王耀瞪了他一眼，说伊万要是这么敷衍他就直接拒绝。伊万笑着问怎样才算不敷衍，王耀没好气地说让他自己想，脸却红了。

要是他身上有一枚戒指，伊万想，那他立刻就跪下来求婚。求婚无非就是追求意外性，这绝对够意外了。可惜他身上没戒指，真是重大的决策失误。

他亲了王耀一下，说「好，我来想」。王耀惊讶地睁大眼睛说不出话来，半晌才问他是在开玩笑吗。

「你说呢？」伊万冲他调皮地眨了眨眼，「明年圣诞的时候你就知道了。」

但第二年的圣诞节伊万和娜塔莎在一起，路过洛克菲勒中心时他悲从中来。他甚至不知道王耀在哪里，这太他妈的令人心碎了。

伊万在深夜惊醒，一时分不清自己是在纽约还是在上海。随后他感到一股更大的悲哀，现在他知道王耀在哪里了，也知道他们彻底结束了。他起来一根接一根地抽烟，直到把整包烟都抽完。

圣诞节后他就和娜塔莎分手了，第二年他搬去其他地方还换了个工作。分手的时候他告诉娜塔莎，每个人都应该想办法治好自己，而不是靠止痛片生活。

他和娜塔莎在一起安心得不得了，因为他真的没那么喜欢娜塔莎，他永远不会为娜塔莎出现那么可怕的想法。三年里他也和其他人交往过，但没有人让他像和王耀在一起时一样疯狂，没有人能带给他同样的感觉。

他就是喜欢王耀，他爱死王耀了。他们没能在一起不是因为阿尔弗雷德也不是因为王耀，而是因为他控制不了自己的阴暗面，这是他自己的悲哀。他应该想办法治好自己，而不是找个没感觉的人虚度光阴。

娜塔莎也是。她害怕独自面对压力，觉得自己什么事情都做不好。她不应该找个会照顾她的人来逃避问题，所有人最终能依靠的都只有自己，她应该让自己坚强起来。

伊万开始结交更多朋友，试着真诚地欣赏他人的长处，相信别人对他的赞扬也是发自内心。他发现自己并不像他过去认为的那么糟糕，他和弗朗西斯彼此欣赏成了很好的朋友。他觉得自己已经好多了，起码他这次没想去弄死弗朗西斯或者亚瑟。如果他们能重新开始一定不会再像上次那样，可是王耀已经往前走了（move on）。

他在手机里输入短信，来来回回写了又删，不知道该怎么说这件事。在天色见白的时候他把整理好的资料再核对一遍后发给亚瑟，顺便在邮件里请了个假，理由是因为亚瑟连日来的虐待，他已经totally worn out。他给弗朗西斯发了条短信，告诉弗朗西斯他曾经和王耀在一起三年，王耀是他非常重要的人，他希望弗朗西斯不要太辜负王耀，不管会不会走到最后都对他好一点。

发完短信后他定了个闹钟然后关机，给房门挂上免打扰的牌子锁好，吃了安眠药拉上窗帘，打算直接睡到回美国。

8

潮湿而寒冷的风从江面吹来，在这里抬头便能将左岸繁华的外滩夜景尽收眼底。王耀沿黄浦江东岸的滨江大道急速奔跑，不断超过三两随兴漫步的人影。他跑得太快了，按这样的速度他跑不完全程，但他只想就这样跑下去、跑到筋疲力竭为止，管他会停在哪里。

刚才伊万在酒吧闹得太过了，王耀不得不向亚瑟承认伊万就是当年渣了他、让他决定放弃纽约大学的offer直接回国的前男友。

亚瑟听罢冷笑道：“这也太不像话了。你放心，我一定替你教训一下这不长眼的俄国佬。”

王耀当场就怂了：“你想整他是你的事，别扯我身上。”他又劝亚瑟，“差不多得了。他都醉成那个鬼样子了，真不知道自己在说什么，你别往心里去。”

亚瑟皮笑肉不笑地说：“我相信他今晚的评价比过去任何一次都真诚。”

王耀在内心深表赞同。伊万还是自求多福吧，别怪我没捞你，你骂的也确实太狠了。不是我说，你们公司上下级关系这么紧张的吗？

王耀把伊万扔给亚瑟，回公司接着加班，但心烦意乱无法集中精神。妈的，能别在他年底最忙的时候搞这种事吗？

他想了想又觉得不妥，发微信向弗朗西斯坦白了他过去和伊万在一起过。因为分手的时候闹得非常不愉快，他上周日怕麻烦拿弗朗西斯挡刀，和伊万说他们在约会。他把事情告诉弗朗西斯，说要是伊万后来和他说了什么奇怪的话，希望他不要见怪。

刚发完他就收到了妈妈的消息：小耀呀，到家了吗？上次和你说的那个女孩，你怎么一直没联系人家？徐阿姨这么热心介绍，你一直没消息，人家女孩子也会有想法的。

王耀颓丧地趴在桌子上，这都什么事儿啊，大年底的还让不让人活了。不知道该如何回复，王耀干脆换上运动服，打算去附近的滨江大道跑一圈。

手机连续响了几声，于是王耀气喘吁吁地停下来，弯下腰撑着膝盖调整呼吸。天气太冷他又跑得太急，此刻嗓子像是被铁钩剌过一般发疼。他把耳机摘下来，拿出手机看到弗朗西斯回他了。

王耀抬手擦了擦汗，直起身来沿着步道慢慢走。弗朗西斯说没关系，还接茬调戏了王耀两句，问王耀是不是暗恋他已久，“真想和哥哥约会的话也完全没问题哦”。

“去死吧…”王耀回复他，随后他们开了几句玩笑。过了几分钟弗朗西斯突然又发了一条挺长的消息，说那天伊万样子很奇怪，要是有什么误会还是说清楚比较好。他提醒王耀伊万这周日走，还贴心地附上了伊万住的宾馆名称。

王耀沉默地盯着屏幕，越到忙季逼事儿越多，这真是亘古不变的真理。他看了眼时间，右拐走回公司。无论如何弗朗西斯仍旧是好心，他感谢了弗朗西斯，说他会好好想想。

他划拉着手机屏幕，重新点开妈妈的消息，回复说他还在公司，最近年底太忙了，等一月份有空了他会联系对方的。

很快妈妈就回了，问他怎么这么迟还没回家。王耀说年底都这样，再忙一会儿就走。

过一会又收到一条消息：你们工作单位又不远，下班出来简单吃顿饭也行。年轻人在大城市都不容易，交个朋友也好。

说是不远，打车也得半个小时左右，肯定不能让女孩子跑；简单吃顿饭也不能太随便，找餐馆、订座位总是必不可少。王耀在各种意义上感到身心俱疲，他边迈步走上天桥边打字，说还是过段时间吧，他会记得的。

过了一会儿妈妈回复他：“唉，爸妈也帮不上你的忙…那妈妈不打扰你了，忙完早点回去哦。”

王耀盯着屏幕在天桥中间停住，回了个“好”把手机收起来，转身看着脚下银城路上不息的车流。纽约也不过900万人，而上海有2400万。他想这城市这么大，每辆车里、每扇窗户背后的故事，有谁记住了？这座城市美丽、繁华又忙碌，他觉得自己正在被它吞没。他今天在这里有谁在意，他要是离开了会有谁怀念？

回国后他短暂地交往过两个女孩，也差不多是这样那样介绍认识的，本来就没什么感情，工作忙也没太多心思维持，都是不久就分了。他迷茫地想他到底为什么在这里，他奋斗和努力的意义又是什么？

他走到桥边扶着栏杆，他想像《香草的天空》的结尾那样，从这里纵身跃下，然后从梦里醒来。他正靠在伊万身上，他们刚看完《香草的天空》。他问伊万为什么索菲亚不愿来见大卫。大卫上了朱莉的车，但他已经决定放弃过去的生活。既然索菲亚爱他，为什么他们非要下辈子变成猫才能重新来过？

伊万是怎么回答他的？伊万说如果他是索菲亚，他一定会去找大卫。

然后他们开始做爱，他借电影里的剧情，对伊万说：“Can you fuck me four times, like David do to Julie?（你能像大卫对朱莉做的那样，一晚上操我四次吗）”他最终后悔去这么撩伊万了，他们那晚很可能做了不止四次。

王耀觉得他太累了，靠着栏杆在人行天桥上坐下。

他想起他回国前最后一次见阿尔，阿尔刚好回学校参加毕业典礼，典礼开始前他们坐在草坪上聊天。

那之前他已经告诉阿尔他打算放弃纽约大学的offer回国。他说他重新考虑了一下，中国近些年发展很快有很多新的机会，加上爸妈也希望他回去，他想他最后还是会回国。中美会计准则不一样，在美国学的东西也不一定有用，既然要回去还是趁早。

阿尔深感遗憾，他原本还想将来能在纽约找王耀玩，这样以后也不知道什么时候能再见面了。

尽管王耀没有明说，他们其实都知道王耀的决定和伊万有关。几个月前王耀还很想留在美国，自从上次深夜投奔阿尔之后就开始纠结回国的事情，这次阿尔一问，才知道两人确实分手了。

“耀，我知道你很难过，但你真的不用难过。”阿尔拍着他的肩膀说，“之前你们在一起，有些话我不好说，但我其实一直觉得你们分了比较好。我真觉得伊万这人有病。你们在一起多久了，三年？四年？我女朋友都换了一打了，他竟然还能为这种事和你吵到分手。你上次可真是把我给吓到了，他看起来就像有暴力倾向的人，离他远点对你比较好。”

王耀把学士帽摘下来拿在手里，用手梳理上面的流苏。他沉默了一会儿，说：“既然都结束了，说说也没关系。分手其实是因为我看到伊万和他的女同事搞暧昧。”

“What?!”阿尔瞪大眼睛。

“你可能不知道，他父母都不接受同性恋。他或许也觉得这很奇怪。”王耀说，“我能感觉到，他一直都处于一种承压（stressful）的状态。芝加哥和纽约之间，他选择去纽约，他想离我远点。我觉得他一直都想分手，只是以你为借口来和我吵架。”

“Really?”阿尔觉得难以置信，“我一直以为他很在乎你。他都针对我好几年了，就因为我们关系好。”

“我也觉得他在乎，所以他不舍得分手。但这不妨碍他觉得这不正常。”王耀神色黯然，“我努力过了，我去了纽约好几趟。但看到他和女同事在一起的时候我觉得这很没意思。我知道他在乎我，这让我觉得更没意思。我们几年的感情比不过性别女，这些东西都是胡扯（bullshit）。”

王耀又想起他自己。他的父母都是工薪阶层，省吃俭用勤劳工作，在他的教育上却从不吝啬。他们是非常传统的人，没有太多新潮的想法，通过长辈介绍结婚，在江南小城安安稳稳过了一辈子。他们是普通又平凡的父母，很骄傲儿子比他们有出息。为了供他出国他们把家里的房子卖了，难道他们会接受他在美国爱上了一个俄罗斯男人吗？

伊万说会向他求婚的时候，在最初的惊喜过后他感到很害怕。要是他真的接受了，在美国和伊万结婚再也不回去，他爸妈会怎么样？但他反复想过，如果伊万真的这么认真，他就陪他一起疯吧，总会有办法，父母总是会原谅他。但是他看到伊万和娜塔莉亚在一起，他不知道他在坚持什么，他觉得这一切真的很没意思。

伊万今天想干嘛，他是在耍酒疯吗？我知道你不舍得，我他妈的也很不舍得啊。但他们当时都退缩了，他也回国了。再重复一遍过去的挣扎又能怎么样？现在这样对他们来说都是解脱。

眼泪开始流下来。

别来烦我了，伊万，别再来烦我了。

9

伊万是被吵醒的。他茫然地睁着眼睛看了好一会儿的天花板，才意识到房门被打开了，但因为他拉了门栓只开了一条小缝。门口传来语气激动的争吵声，他越听越觉得好像是…弗朗西斯和亚瑟？

——嗯？

他赶紧打开手机，看到了一长串弗朗西斯发来的短信。最早的一条是早上九点发的，说其实王耀之前和他说了，他原本就犹豫要不要告诉伊万。总之他和王耀没在约会，他们是在一个厨艺群组的线下potluck聚会上认识的，日常娱乐活动是一起试做新菜式。王耀现在单身且长期单身，他也暂时没有把王耀拐上床的计划。伊万要是真想挽回就去吧，别在这里演苦情了。

过了两个小时又发了一条，问伊万为什么关机，让伊万看到之后给他回个电话。之后从中午直到两点，弗朗西斯发了一堆短信，忧心忡忡地担忧伊万的安全，似乎是怀疑他自杀了。

现在是下午四点半，弗朗西斯正在他的房门外和亚瑟吵架。

伊万又看了一眼早上亚瑟给他发的两封邮件，七点半的第一封邮件说他别想借口请假，九点的第二封洋洋洒洒写了半页，将他的懒散作风和装死行为批判一番，说他这次绝对会给伊万一个很差的项目评价。

他只是睡了个觉而已，竟然能产生这么大的误会。

伊万起来套上衣服，顺便听了听弗朗西斯和亚瑟在吵什么。他们正在讨论是撬门、砸门还是拆门，并且一致认为产生的费用应该由伊万承担。

伊万开始怀疑弗朗西斯到底有没有在担心他的生命安全。按他们这不紧不慢的态度，他就算现在自杀，等他们把门弄开他也该凉了。

伊万把房门拉开，两人的争吵戛然而止。亚瑟看了伊万一眼，立即翻了个白眼，颇为得意地对弗朗西斯说：“看吧法国佬，我就说他只是在睡觉。”

弗朗西斯责怪地看了伊万一眼：“你下次能别发完这种交代后事的短信就关机睡觉吗？哥哥我可是担心了你一整天。”

——交代后事是什么鬼，我没有啊。

“既然还活着，那就回到之前的话题，”亚瑟抢过话头，转头对伊万说，“听着，你别去找耀。”

“不不，他一定得去，”弗朗西斯对亚瑟说，“为了他的心理健康。不然他迟早真会自杀的。”

“关我屁事，我比较关注耀的心理健康。”亚瑟说，“干过什么逼事他自己清楚，别他妈的去烦耀了。”

“待会儿，我还不知道。伊万干了什么？”弗朗西斯好奇地追问。

亚瑟冷笑道：“他劈腿，然后借口耀和我表弟关系好，把分手的责任强行赖在耀身上。”

“真的吗？”弗朗西斯惊讶地看着伊万，“万尼亚，你真让我刮目相看。”

“老天，当然不是这样，这完全是片面之词（biased）。”从刚才起就一句话都插不上的伊万非常无语。你们两个不是第一次见面吗，为什么好像很熟的样子？此外他注意到亚瑟的描述很耳熟——太他妈耳熟了，和阿尔弗雷德的说法简直分毫不差。他转向亚瑟，“你刚才说阿尔弗雷德是你表弟？”

“那又怎样？”亚瑟挑了挑眉。

“所以你和耀原本就认识？”伊万问他，“你们那天不是在hook up（约炮）？”

“What-the-heck?”亚瑟极为震惊，“你什么毛病，你是不是觉得所有人都对耀心怀不轨？”

“所以我早就说了，”弗朗西斯微笑，“他们应该谈谈。”

……

美好的周六，王耀仍然在加班。由于前几天的迷之状态，王耀怀疑他这周连周日都没得过了。

他晚饭叫了外卖，吃完接着磕报表，一直忙到十点左右，才收拾东西准备回家。

少壮不努力、老大当会计，真乃至理名言。王耀长叹一口气，披上厚厚的羽绒外套、戴上手套，没想到一推开公司大门就看到了伊万。

伊万靠在窗边。王耀叹了口气，走过去问他：“你怎么进来的？”

“大楼关门前我就进来了。”伊万停了一下，说，“弗朗西斯都告诉我了。”

王耀楞了一下，心想法国佬是真的不可靠。下次做蛋黄酥绝对不给他留，还要拍照片馋他。

“我明天一早就走了。”伊万说。

“我知道。”王耀说。

伊万看着对方漠然的表情，过去王耀从来不会在他面前露出这样的表情。他想时间究竟对他们做了什么？他们不应该像现在这样。

“过去的事情我想和你解释清楚。”伊万说，问他，“是我送你回家还是我们找家酒吧？”

他们一起走去地铁站。周末的夜晚，闹市区的人流仍旧往来不息。距离圣诞只有几天，街上到处是圣诞的气息。他们都想起他们一起在纽约度过的那个平安夜，那时伊万说他第二年要向王耀求婚。

伊万讲起一个很长的故事，从他颠沛流离的童年，到他爱上王耀并由此产生的种种不安，再到后来他独自在纽约的生活。他的父母都不接受同性恋，不代表他也如此。他只是因为自己的狭隘和扭曲，被困在一些可怕的想法中与自我搏斗。他害怕自己的疯狂，在逃避和挣扎中伤害了王耀，但他最终明白逃避是没有意义的。他仍然爱他，他永远爱他。

“娜塔莎一直说，她希望先遇到我的是她。但这不是先来后到的问题，后来我明白了，我只会爱你。”伊万说。他们早就走到了浦东大道地铁站附近，没有人想进去，而是在附近稍显偏僻的街道漫无目的地闲逛。

伊万说：“我从来不敢把这些事告诉你，因为我很害怕。但如果我能把一切都说出来让我们共同面对，也许所有这些都不会发生。那年你离开纽约后我就去买了求婚戒指，想等合适的时候给你，它现在仍躺在我的公寓里。你也许讨厌我、恨我，再也不会喜欢我，我接受你所有的决定。但如果仍然存在这样的可能性——我想和你重新开始，这一次我会对你坦白我的一切。”

他们停下脚步，王耀长久地注视着伊万，伊万也看着他。天空中飘起细碎的雪米，王耀感到自己内心的怯懦似乎被伊万洞悉无疑。所有他深埋心底无可倾述的恐惧和彷徨，他应该在此刻告诉伊万吗？

你是个诚实守信的人，伊万，你确实回来找我了。

Fin.


End file.
